


Neighbors

by CaptRegina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CaptainQueen - Freeform, F/M, HookedQueen, HookerQueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRegina/pseuds/CaptRegina
Summary: Regina moves in across the hall from an attractive bachelor, Killian Jones.





	Neighbors

Chapter 1 Move-in

"Oh come on T, we're going to still see each other all the time, I'm only moving five blocks, it's time we had our own space,and you're getting closer with Drew anyway," Regina kissed her roommate's cheek. 

"I know but I don't like it," Tiana pouted at her long time roommate. "I have to live with a boy," Tiana whined. "You wanted to!" Regina giggled at her. "I know but still," Tiana sighed.  
"You can come over anytime you want," Regina smiled, handing her a key. "Aww," Tiana smiled. 

Finally Regina's remaining boxes were packed up, "I hate that I have a shift, you sure you're okay I can send Drew over to get any last boxes you need?" Tiana asked. "No, I'm doing this myself, don't worry," Regina kisses her bestie's hand cutely and heads off getting in the car to pull her small u-haul.

Arriving the five blocks, she starts unloading, and is surprised. "Drew?" Regina asked stepping from the car. "You knew Tiana would send me to help you get this off here and get your bed put together," Drew smiled. 

"She is so sneaky," Regina shook her head. 

She didn't mind the help though, and Drew got everything done that she needed. "I'll take the u-haul back on my car, and you got the remaining boxes?" Drew asked. 

The door to Regina's new small one bedroom apartment was wide open and a man crosses in front of the door to stand in front of his, right across from hers.   
He turns his head and sees the pair talking, listening in a moment after he observes how attractive the brunette is. 

"You can tell your girlfriend Tiana that she didn't have to be that sneaky, I appreciated the help," Regina said. "Yeah, well you know Tiana, you're her best friend, therefore the boyfriend has to help," He shrugged. 

Drew hugged Regina goodbye and they headed back downstairs to swap the U-haul onto his car and get her last box.   
The man across the hall had slipped inside but left his door cracked. 

Regina got her last box, and locked her car up, and headed inside. She was exhausted, and the box wasn't too heavy, but she tripped and dropped the box right outside her door.   
The man across the hall opened his door quickly, and saw the items on the floor, "You okay?" She heard the accented voice as she was scrambling to of course pick up board game pieces. 

He bent down and started to pick up the items with her, and put them in the box, "I'm okay..." she gaped at him as she looked up at him. 

The new stranger flashed a smile, "Hi," he added. "Hi... I'm .. moving in," Regina stammered a bit at the man with sparkling blue eyes.   
"Well I figured that, but I didn't want to ask and be Captain Obvious," He chuckled. "Right," She cringed at herself, slightly embarrassed. 

He helped pile the remaining items in her box and helps her to lift it and stand up. "Thank you," She smiled softly. 

"You're welcome," He grinned. "Guess we're neighbors now," He mused. "That's kinda a Captain Obvious thing," Regina said. 

"Right, true," Killian shifted. 

"I'm Killian..." He said. "Oh, I'm Regina.. I should... get unpacked," She shuffled past him into her box filled space. "Sure, I'll umm being seeing you around," He said. "I guess you will," Regina said shyly and shut the door. 

Killian sighed and tucked a hand in his pocket and slowly went into his apartment, shutting the door behind. 

Few days later, Killian can't help but sort of check on Regina. He hears someone knock at her door, and he peeks outside and hears a squeal of Regina and another woman hugging. 

"Oh the place looks great!" Tiana praises, of course Regina was able to unpack already. 

"Yeah it's coming together, just need some curtains there in the living room, and all done," Regina smiled. 

"Well I'm starved, let's brunch," Tiana tugged her. Regina grabbed her purse and was shutting the door behind them, "Well hello," Killian's voice greeted them.  
Tiana gaped at bit at him, and looked him up and down. "Hello," Tiana smiled, and Regina turned around. 

"Oh this is Killian," Regina said. "Oh we know him?" Tiana asked hinting. "Yeah well silly me tripped on my last box, and Killian here helped me, given he heard it across the hall," Regina said.

"I see, Tiana," She introduces herself. Killian shakes her hand, "Hi," he smiled and looked at Regina. "I thought you were starving?" Regina asked. "How long have you lived here? Is there any problems in this building?" Tiana interrogated.

"Uhh no, been here about five years," Killian nodded. "I see and you live with your? Wife? Girlfriend? Three charming illegitimate kids?" Tiana pressed. 

Killian's eyes widen a bit, "Ummm, just me, I had a goldfish, if that interested you?" Killian joked. "Mmmm," Tiana nodded approvingly. "Well I'll leave you ladies to brunch, and umm I'll see you around," He waves casually and heads down the hall leaving. 

Once he's gone, Tiana wolf whistles. "Are you kidding me?" Regina scoffs. "What? He's really attractive," Tiana defends. "You're taken," Regina pokes her. "Not for ME, YOU!" Tiana laughs out loud. 

"Oh please," Regina rolls her eyes. "So he's not dashing, has a cute accent, GREAT hair, and teeth and smile and brightest blue eyes you ever saw?" Tiana listed off in exaggeration. 

"Well yeah I guess he has all those things, but first of all I just met him," Regina feigns. "So? He lives across the hall girl," Tiana states.   
"I know that, but that's even more reason not to pursue," Regina argues. "What?" Tiana rolls her eyes, dramatically. 

"Because say we date and then we have a horrible break up and we live across the hall from each other and have to be awkward and never move on, and all that drama," Regina listed off.

Tiana rolled her eyes, and glared at her friend, "Seriously?" 

"What? That's possible, I know nothing about him," Regina scoffed. "Yeah well it can start," Tiana smiled.

"Stop it, we are JUST neighbors, that's it," Regina insisted, and slipped her hand through Tiana's arm and started off to leave. 

"Mmhmm," Tiana mocked in a groan. 

Chapter 2 Hang 

"Ugh Dammit, come on!" Regina struggled standing on her little step ladder. She pushed the heavy curtain bar and the other end just wouldn't give her a break and fell on one side. "Damn you," Regina huffed angrily. 

The bar finally slipped from her hands, and she lost her balance from the pull of it. "WOAH!" she fell backwards off the ladder. 

"OH!" Regina didn't hit the floor at all. She fell directly into Killian's arms. "Hi," He smiled. "Nice... catch.... how the hell did you get in?" Regina demanded. He places her down gently. "Uhh the door was open actually, and I heard you cursing for about an hour," He chuckled.

"Oh," She sighed. 

Regina's POV  
Jesus that was smooth and damn he's strong to catch me that quick. 

"Do you want some help?" He offered. "I can handle things myself," Regina stated. "Well I'm sure you could, but curtain rods considering there's two sides, sometimes some assistance is useful," He shrugged. 

"Well... you're.... tall.. so.." She diminished. "Right, good observation," he grinned. "Ok, I put the hooks up, just the curtains are really heavy and ..." she dismissed.   
"I can help, careful on that ladder, and I'll get this side," He smiled. Happy to help, they each picked up the sides of the curtain rod and managed to get it hung up.  
The red velvet cascaded down either side of the large living room window. "Nice," Killian complimented. "Thanks," She smiled.

"You have pretty good taste," He added. "Well it's, my job," She diminished. "Oh?" he asked. "Yeah I'm in interior design," She informed.   
"Oh, that makes sense then," Killian said casually. "So, umm thank you, would you like something to drink?" She offers. 

"Don't force yourself to hang out with me if you don't want to," He regards. "No no, you helped and it's a nice day, and I have manners," She says.   
"So you do anything?" Regina asked. "Sorry?" He laughed a snort. "Umm I mean.. work.." She added.

Regina's POV  
Jesus Regina you don't even know how to ask him a basic damn question? 

"Yeah kinda have to do that, to buy things," he said. "Right, okay smart ass, what do you do?" Regina sasses. 

Killian's POV  
Her snark is sexy as fuck. 

"I own a bar," He answered. "Really?" Regina mused. "Mmhmm," he nodded. "So you work nights?" Regina pressed. "Not always, I'm the owner, so I can do what I want." He smiled.

"Oh," she shrugged. "So, umm, you want to hang out?" He asked.

Regina's POV  
Is he flirting? Is he asking me out? 

"Umm aren't we doing that now?" she defends. "I mean hang out like doing something more, I have a group coming tonight for poker," He smiled. 

"Oh, women?" Regina asked. "Umm just my sister, so no," He joked. "Oh," Regina nodded. "Just offering, unless your friend Tiana would object?" he commented.  
"Oh she definitely wouldn't..." Regina muttered under her breath. "What?" He tilted his head.   
"Nothing, Umm sure," Regina shrugged. "Great, we play at eight," He said. "Ok," Regina nodded.

"See you later," He waves casually and heads out, "I should shut the door right?" He asked, leaving his head in the door, "Yes thank you," Regina sighed.  
He grins a flashy wide smile once more before shutting the door. 

"Will you just help me?" Regina whines to Tiana over FaceTime. "Show me the blue one again?" Tiana asks. 

"Why am I wearing a dress to play poker?" Regina asked. "Why don't you wear that cute slouchy sweatshirt, and a little skirt or those leopard leggings?" Tiana suggested.  
"Why would I wear that?" Regina asked. "Because it shows off your booty girl, and it's casual, oh add a little hat," Tiana said.  
"Seriously?" Regina asked. "See?" Tiana smirked on the video. "What's that mean?" Regina rolled her eyes. 

"You're sitting here stressing about what to wear to his poker game, you clearly like him," Tiana hinted. "Ok fine then the leopard leggings and casual top it is," Regina scoffed.   
"See? This way he still gets to see that booty, and it's casual and cute," Tiana said. "Well it doesn't matter, I have no reason to impress him," Regina ignored. "Mmhmm, have fun," Tiana grinned and waved goodbye on the video.

Regina hung up the phone rolling her eyes. 

She got her little leggings on and her cute sweatshirt, tossing a little conductor hat on as well. 

Walking across the hall the two steps to his door, she saw it was opened a bit. She heard people inside and figured she could go in, so she poked her head in.   
"Killian there's a pretty girl here! You probably did something wrong!" a woman said in his same accent. The redhead welcomed her inside. 

"I'm Zelena, Killian's adorable little sister," she smiled. "The adorable is highly debatable and I only invite you because you get all wicked on me if I don't, and it's fun to take your money, and HALF sister, if you're technical," Killian swaggered out and rolled his eyes. 

He was wearing jeans and a rolled up shirt, as he welcomed Regina himself inside. "This is Regina, she moved in across the hall," Killian introduces as they come to the table.  
Two other men are there, "I'm David," the blonde said, "I'm Graham," the other accented male said. 

"Hi," Regina nodded to them. "Here you can sit between me and my sister, since she looks at my cards," Killian said. "I do not," Zelena sassed. 

Killian rolled his eyes, "drinks are all in the fridge, beer, and assorted things, Zelena brought green apple cider, of all nonsense things," Killian scoffed. "What it's good?" She defends. 

"Why is it GREEN apples? Isn't it just regular apples?" Killian asked. "The green gives it kick, you're not drinking it, Regina?" Zelena offered. "Sure, thank you," Regina said sweetly. 

Killian's POV  
Damn her ass is fine in those pants, okay focus Killian before you lose your money. Her hat is so cute. Bloody hell. 

"Ok, you know how to play Texas hold'em?" Killian asked Regina. "Sure I do," She boasted. "Two please," Regina smiled. Killian was impressed and danced his brows up at her.   
"Do you have any of that popcorn?" Zelena asked. "I don't know, go look," Killian sassed. "Help me jerk," Zelena snarked. 

Killian sighed and got up, "don't touch my cards Graham!" Killian scolded heading into the kitchen. 

"It's right where it always is," Killian shook his head handing it to her. "So she's cute," Zelena smiled. "Are you serious? You got me in here for that?" He rolled his eyes.   
"Oh come on, I know your type, and she's it," Zelena mused. "Yeah we're just hanging out, we're neighbors," Killian defends. 

"Like you didn't check her out," Zelena scoffed. "I'm a man, of course I did," He shrugged. 

"Come on, she's totally into you too," Zelena said. "Like you're miss Perceptive? Really? You think she likes me?" He peeks out of the kitchen. 

"Mmhmm," Zelena grunted. 

Chapter 3 Card 

It was undeniable that Killian and Regina were a bit flirtatious with each other. During the poker game, they definitely made eyes at each other. Of course Killian playing innocent that it was just a poker face. 

His younger half sister could see right through his poker face and knew that he was indeed interested in his new attractive neighbor. 

As the week rolled on, Killian and Regina did their prospective jobs, and one night Killian came home late, not alone. 

Regina was sitting on her coach nibbling on some ice cream when she heard a loud giggle outside the hallway. 

She peeks through her peephole looking across and sees him kissing a girl, while simultaneously unlocking his apartment. Regina pressed her face so hard against her door that she felt the circle encasing her eye as she stared through it. 

Regina sighs, and grows clearly jealous, and picks up her cell phone.

"No he just went into his apartment with her," She says to Tiana. "And you're stalking through your peephole staring at him?" Tiana asked.

"Well I can't see anything now, but they were definitely all over each other, and they're probably you know, right now," Regina stammered anxiously. "And you're upset," Tiana observed. "I'm not.. Upset, I just..... didn't expect to hear loud obnoxious giggling at 1 am," Regina defended.

"Mmhmm, well, maybe you should inquire if that's a girlfriend," Tiana said. "What? I can't do that, we've hung out once really a week ago," Regina sulked onto her couch.   
"So? You're kinda friends at the least, you can ask him who she is," Tiana encouraged. Regina sighed, and was angry with herself for being remotely bothered. 

They weren't dating, she had no right to act like she was jealous of him, but the fact was, she was. 

The next morning, she goes across the hall, and the paper was still there, meaning he wasn't up yet. 

She started to knock and the door was jolted open. "Oh hello," a woman greeted her. Regina sighed and her stomach turned inside her. "Uhh I ... just wanted to get some sugar..." Regina said extremely slowly, finding the easiest excuse possible.

"Oh," the woman nodded kindly to her. "Uhh Hi," Killian swaggered around the corner, still putting his shirt on, with relaxed flannel pants. 

Regina's POV  
Ok this is the worst thing ever, and he's half naked, so is she, they clearly had sex. What the hell am I doing here? Oh my god. I had to literally press down feeling ill inside me to get through this awkward moment. 

"Uhh this is my neighbor Regina," Killian introduced, with a clearly awkward look on his face, and nervously touches his ear. "I'm Isabelle," the coy brunette said to her.   
She was indeed a beauty, and Regina felt just annoyed quickly at the petite brunette all over him. Killian was also visibly uncomfortable and looked guiltily at Regina as she left. 

Regina sulks back in her apartment, and pushes herself to get ready at least for a workout. Why should she let him and whoever that hussy was interrupt her day?   
Heading out her door, his door opens quickly, "Hey Regina.." he stops her quickly. "Yes?" She sasses.   
"Uhh," He's at a loss for words. "She seems.... little mousy for you," Regina sassed. 

He furrowed his brows at her, "Is that so?" He asked. "Yeah just I don't know, guess I was wrong about some things," Regina said. 

Killian's POV  
Wow is she jealous? Maybe Z is right. 

"Wrong about what?" He pressed, and leaned against his doorway. "Nothing," She scoffs. "You're mad, and I can't figure out why," he mused at her curiously. "I have to go," She sassed and rushed off. 

Frustrated on her run, cursing at herself, and feeling slightly confused, she ran into a built man. He was blonde and very attractive. "Woah, Hi," he smiled at her. "Hi," Regina sighed, not really interested.

But then again, if Killian was clearly screwing around, why couldn't she? It's not like she wasn't single. 

"I'm James," He introduces, and the pair run together and head to get a health drink after. 

He's suave and charming, and Regina allows him to walk her back to her place. As they go to her door, Killian is peeking through his peephole and pressing his eye to it. 

Killian's POV  
Who the fuck is that? Stop it Killian, you literally slept with someone last night, but that's not even serious.

He can't help it, and opens the door abruptly. "Oh... sorry.." He lies and stares at the pair. Regina smirks at him, but doesn't say anything. 

"James," the blonde introduces. "Uh-huh, Killian," he answers in a disgruntled tone. "So I'll see you tomorrow," James nods and heads off as Regina smiles back at him.  
Killian scowls as the hallway leaves him and Regina alone. The pair cross arms and lean against their open doors. "Who's the chiseled beau?" Killian snarks. "Just someone I'll be going out with tomorrow," Regina states.

"Oh, hmm," Killian nods amused. "What?" Regina demands. "Nothing, just seems a bit, blonde for you," Killian comments. "Is that so?" Regina sasses. "Yeah," Killian huffs. "I don't see why it's your business, what did you pick up that brunette in the bar last night?" Regina retorted.

Killian smirks and clicks his tongue at his teeth. "Yeah I did, actually she picked me up, if you must know," he taunts. "I don't need to know anything," Regina barked. "Yeah well okay," Killian shrugged. 

"So you want to play cards tonight with us or not?" Killian huffed. "Yeah I'll see you later," Regina snaps at him and shuts the door.   
That night, at the poker table. 

"Five bucks," Regina put chips down. "I thought the maximum was a dollar?" Neal asked. "Well I'm feeling lucky so I just raised it to five bucks," Regina smirked at Killian.   
Neal, Graham and Zelena all folded their cards and Regina and Killian eyed each other. "Loser?" She teases. "I fold," Killian places his cards on the table. 

"What? You can't fold come on," Regina huffs. Killian sighs and sits back down, and places his chip in the pile. 

"Fine... what you got?" he stares at her. "Full house," She breathes and places her hand down. 

Killian nods, and remains silent, and places his cards face down, "You got me," He nodded. "YES!" Regina cheers for herself, and Zelena is on her side cheering her cider bottle in congrats. 

"You don't have the cards?" Neal asked. "Yeah well that's how the game is played, look how happy she is," Killian leaned against the counter. "What did you have?" Graham asked.

"Just a pair of twos," Killian admitted. "You two are getting interesting," Graham mused. Killian crossed his arms and just stared at Regina's smile. 

Killian's POV  
Bloody hell 

Chapter 4 Pay

"So you throw a card game so she can win fifty bucks off you, catch her when she falls off a ladder, check her out all the time and make eyes, and are purposely making her jealous with bimbos you pick up in the bar?" Zelena mocked Killian as they had tea. 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Killian sassed. "Mhmm, you're so into this woman it's not even funny, just tell her," Zelena pressed. "She's seeing a guy," Killian shrugged. "And? How serious is it?" Zelena asked.  
"How the hell do I know?" He scoffed.

His sister just glared at him and tilted her head. "Okay I been looking to see if they go into her place together at night," he admitted reluctantly. "There you go and have they slept together?" She asks. 

"Well... I don't know, I got in late last night, so I couldn't peek," He sighed. "There you go then, go over there and tell her that you want to take her out, and that she should ditch the pretty boy," Zelena nudges. 

"Why do you care anyway?" Killian rolled his eyes. "Because you need a woman who actually challenges you, and she's it, and I like her, she's sassy at you," Zelena praised.   
Killian shook his head exasperated, and paced across the hall and knocked on the door. 

He was surprised unpleasantly, by who opened the door. James, half dressed. 

"Uhhh Hi," Killian sighed. "Hi, can I help you?" James asks. "Uhh, I just... owed Regina something..." Killian said disgruntled. "Oh, well umm she's not up yet, so I can tell her," James offered. 

"Thanks," Killian clenched his jaw and turned back on his heels into his apartment. 

"Well thank you for that, Mr. Chiseled photo shop answered the door," Killian snapped at his sister. "Oooh really?" Zelena scowled. "Yes, so that answers that," Killian huffed.   
"Ok well you take people home and it's not a big thing," Zelena stated. "You know for women, it's different, usually..." he shrugged. 

"Oh come on, you two hang out, and you can just wait till he leaves," Zelena encourages. "No, it's not worth it, she's clearly into him," Killian shifts into his jacket. "Where you going? To go sulk?" Zelena asked.

"No, just because it's a weekend, some of us, still have to check in to our businesses, thank you, just lock up when you leave," Killian left his place with a sigh.   
Later in the day, Zelena ran into Regina as she was leaving her place. "Oh hello," Regina smiled. "Hi, my brother was looking for you, to owe you more of that poker money you won," Zelena told her.

"Oh right," Regina smiled widely, just at the mention of Killian. "He's at work, have you seen his bar?" Zelena grinned wickedly, of course trying to get them together more.   
"Oh no not yet," Regina shook her head. "It's just ten blocks," Zelena said. "Oh great, well I'll go over, what's it called?" Regina asked. "Anchored" Zelena informed.  
"Curious name for a bar, I like it," Regina mused. "Thanks," she flashed Zelena smile and shuffled out of the corridor.

"These two," Zelena scoffed to herself in amusement. 

Regina made her way the ten blocks and arrived at the bar. It was actually pretty nice, with a lot of blues and grays for the color tones and really classy, yet casual. Anchors of course adorning a lot of the walls for decor. 

She spotted Killian, as he was swaggering around guiding and instructing various staff, one of them being Graham.   
"Oh hey, mixed company," Graham teases to Killian quietly before Killian notices his neighbor. "Oh, hello," Killian brightens a bit seeing her. 

"Hi, umm your sister mentioned you paying me for my win last night," Regina grinned. "Oh, right, I do owe you money," He tilted his head and paid her from his pocket.   
"Thanks," Regina nodded awkwardly.

Regina's POV  
Why does he always look so good? 

Killian's POV  
Why does she always look so good?

"Uhh so this is a nice bar," Regina commented. "Thanks, it's my... baby.." he looks around at it nodding. "Nicer than I imagined," Regina mused.  
"How so? You thought I would own some kind of dive bar?" Killian mocked. "Not really, but this is just nicer I guess than I expected," Regina shrugged.

"So umm, saw your... boyfriend this morning," Killian mentioned. Regina furrowed her brows looking at him, "Oh?" She asks defensively.   
"Yeah he umm is definitely in shape," He said. "Yeah.. he is," Regina nodded. "Yeah.. so.. that escalated quickly," He said. 

"Are you just watching everything I do?" She snarked. "No, I mean I knocked on the door, to pay you, and he was half naked, and there," Killian said.  
"Are you jealous or something?" Regina asked. "Please I'm in just as good shape as that, he only has some height on me," Killian scoffed.  
"I meant of him being in my place, or with me.." Regina pressed. "Pshh why?" He laughs mockingly. 

"Because you sure seem offended that I have him there, considering your habits," Regina crosses her arms. He copies her with his arm arms, his forearm flexing in the process, "What does that mean?" He jeers. 

"You just seem to be fine bringing home random bed mates or whatever and you're here judging me for dating a guy," Regina scolds. "I am not judging anything, you're the one judging me, I brought home what? Two girls you saw in the past two weeks?" He asked.

"Yeah well I don't care what or who you do," Regina scorned. "Well good, me too," He chides. "Good, have a ... good day," Regina turns on her heels. 

Killian's POV  
You're an idiot Killian. 

"You're an idiot Killian.." He hears not is head talking, but Graham. "What?" Killian scoffed. "Please you like the girl, and she likes you," Graham said. 

"Oh please, now you sound like my sister," Killian groaned. "Yeah well your sister and I tend to agree," Graham smiled. "Stay away from her you wolf," Killian rebuked.   
"You know what I mean, and she's right, that girl likes you, and you like her, you're all mad about her boyfriend that she's barely been seeing," Graham said.

"It's like the guy is fucking photo shopped, he's prince bloody charming," Killian huffed. 

"Yeah and she clearly likes the scruffy rogue type, IE you," Graham tilted his head.  
"How do you even know this?" Killian shook his head annoyed at him. "Because I'm pretty good at reading women, and that girl is more than obviously into you, that prince won't last," Graham said. 

"Yeah well I guess we will see," Killian sighed.

Another week passed by and Killian became more frustrated seeing James head into Regina's apartment two more nights in a row.   
Out of sheer frustration, he brings a girl home, who he has no intention of sleeping with, just wants a rise out of Regina. 

Killian tugs the hand of the girl down the hallway, in the timing to see Regina and James at her door. 

"Oh hello, neighbor," Killian grins at her. "Oh hello," Regina snarks, and checks out the woman next to him, with a judgmental glare and an eyebrow raise.   
"Goodnight," Killian dances his brows up escorting his date inside, Regina huffs and turns to James heading into her apartment. 

Chapter 5 Door

"So where were we?" The brunette feels up Killian's chest, wanting him to move in for a kiss. "Listen, I sort of told you what this was, we aren't having sex," he said gently. "Really? I thought that was just a funny trick to get me here, you really have a crush on your neighbor?" She sighed.

"Yeah I do, I just wanted her to think I was being a player," he admitted. "You're not? I see you took two girls home the past month," She teased. "Yeah well, one I actually was interested in and the other was just a random mistake, okay?" He jarred. 

"Ok," She sighed and retracted her hand from him. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "It's okay, but I think you should tell her," She picked up her purse. He tucked his hands in his pocket and nodded guiltily. 

In Regina's apartment

"Why is he so chatty with you?" James snapped. "What? He's my neighbor, we've hung out with his friends and sister, I won money off him," Regina shrugged. "He's awfully into you," James berates. 

"No he's not, you saw him with a girl," Regina defended. "I don't think that's anything and he's clearly always checking you out, you want him don't you?" James chastised. Regina looked at him, and could tell he was getting angry, which she didn't expect. 

"Well, I mean," Regina was caught off guard and didn't know what to answer. She couldn't deny she was indeed attracted to Killian, but she was seeing James and wasn't intentionally trying to wander her eyes. 

"I don't like girls that play games Regina," James' tone changed harshly towards her. "I'm not playing any games," Regina feigned. "If you're just screwing with me, to get him angry I'm not into it," James snapped.

"I'm not," Regina shrugged. "You always swagger by him, you're trying to get his attention," James started to loom at Regina, which started to make her uncomfortable.   
"I .. am.. not," She said nervously, feeling backed into a corner. 

Across the hall 

"I hope you admit your feelings soon," the woman said sincerely to Killian and pat his shoulder heading off. Killian tucked his hands in his pockets once more and his eyes traveled to Regina's door. 

He began heading inside his place, and he heard Regina's voice as he hadn't before. "Stop it!" Regina shrieks, and Killian stopped in his tracks.   
Staring at the door, he then heard James' voice scold, "Slut!" followed by a loud smack, and Regina wail. 

Killian's blood burned into his veins and he quickly came up with something.   
Backing into his apartment doorway he lifted himself with his arms. 

The leverage he gained he flung himself feet first into her door. The door busted through the frame and broke down. He ran through and took in the immediate sight of Regina on the floor beneath James holding her face.

"Son of a BiTCH !!" Killian wailed and punched James in the jaw, ensuing a fight as he dominates over James and pushes him against the wall.   
Regina texts Tiana in five seconds, and then gets to Killian, as David and he are squeezing each other in a battle of brutes. 

"Stop it," Regina grabs Killian's shoulder. She stares at him with pleading eyes. He notices a cut on her lip where she bit it when James hit her. 

"Stop..." She mutters. Killian looks at James, who's equally tempered. "You get the fuck out, and stay away from her or I'll make you that door," Killian sneers at him.   
James pushes Killian off him, and Killian grunts at him angrily. "Clearly I was right," James snaps at Regina, Killian gently tucking her behind him. 

Regina's POV  
I did not expect any of that. The burning hit to my face, then Killian busting the door like superman, or anything that followed.

Killian watched James leave angrily, and turned to Regina out of breath. "You okay?" he asks her gently helping her to sit down. 

Killian walks to the sink in the kitchen and obtains a wet cloth. Sitting on the coffee table he gently places it on Regina's cheek. "How is it that you guys just all know how to hit a girl right across the face?" She sighs.

"Real men don't hit. Real men hit men, who hit women," Killian said gently. Regina looked up under her lashes at Killian staring at her with a warmth in his eyes.   
"You broke my door," Regina whispered as he held the cloth against her face, and lip. "Yeah well, the one time you don't leave it open," He smirks softly.   
"I bit my lip," she moans. "Yeah, I know," Killian uttered at her. 

"Thank you," She breathes at him, as his hand rests over the cloth against her cheek. Staring at each other with an anticipation, their eyes sparkling, Killian now calm from the incident, her face pulls closer to his.

A thin space between their lips, they are alerted, "Bastard!" Tiana shouts, racing through the open doorway. Killian and Regina look quickly to face her, and she stands with a bat. "Oh, you're okay," Tiana sighs putting the bat lower. 

"Uhh, yeah," Regina stands up. "Drew was at work, so... bat," Tiana shrugs checking Regina and looking to Killian who stands up. 

"Killian umm, happened to hear and busted the door down," Regina informed her. "And James' face I hope?" Tiana added.   
"Yeah that too," Killian admitted. Tiana looked at him impressed, "Well, guess we can call you superman," she praised. 

"Uhh, I don't know about that," Killian chuckled. "You okay Regina? I can stay tonight, since you have no door," Tiana volunteers.   
"Uhh, right I have no door, umm," Regina breathed. "I can keep watch on her, can I borrow that bat?" Killian asked with a grin. 

"Sure, you okay with that Regina?" Tiana asked. "I'm.... more than okay with that," Regina smiled softly at Killian. 

"Mmhmm I bet you are," Tiana smiled. "You're perceptive," Killian commented. "You're way more her type," Tiana informed with a wink.  
"Am I?" Killian said cheerfully to Regina. "Ok ok," Regina rolled her eyes. 

"I'll umm go get us all something to eat, you two... finish what you were doing," Tiana said leaving the bat and heading out.   
Killian breathed, "She reminds me of my sister," he mused. 

Regina walked to him and looked up at him shyly, "You don't mind staying here without a door?" She asked. "No of course not," he shook his head gently.   
"Thank you," Regina said. "You said that already," He smirked. "Oh right," she blushed. Killian gently touches the small cut he sees on her lip, and with his thumb gently moving on it, he lowers and kisses the spot.

Regina turns to meet the rest of his mouth with hers and they kiss slowly, as his hand slips into her hair. 

Regina's POV  
That kiss was worth the wait 

Chapter 6 Stay 

Killian had helped pick up parts of the door that he broke down, for Regina. "I messaged the super, he said he can get it by tomorrow, since, you need a door," Killian chuckled. "Thanks, here," Regina handed him a drink.

"Well, hope you like sushi, that's what I got," Tiana waltzes in. "Thanks T," Regina smiled. "He really clocked you, I don't like it," Tiana mopes gently holding Regina's chin looking at her red cheek and tiny lip cut.

"It's okay, Killian made it feel better," Regina informed. "Oh did he? Kiss it better?" Tiana asked. "Yes," Killian admitted.   
"Mmmhmm," Tiana smirked at Regina. Regina rolled her eyes, but her other cheek blushed at the conversation. 

"So, now I can get to know Superman here," Tiana sits down. "T..." Regina pleads. "No it's alright, she has a right to interrogate, shoot," Killian smiled.   
"I really like him," Tiana nodded. 

Tiana indeed grilled Killian a bit, asking about his job, and his family, and why he felt the need to fly across the hall like a superhero to Regina. 

"I wasn't going to just sit there and let her get hit, though somewhat wish her door was opened for once," Killian mused. "Well you had no problem kicking it down," Tiana reminded. "True, I think it was the adrenaline," He nodded. 

Regina stared at him as he spoke easily to Tiana, and she indeed really liked him. Tiana didn't like any of Regina's suitors. Killian was now the first.   
"Well I'll let you two enjoy the night, what's left of it, Drew is off work soon," Tiana picked up her bag. "You're staying with her right?" Tiana pointed a finger at Killian. "I won't take my eyes off her," Killian smiled.

"Mmhmm," Tiana groaned approvingly. "You and Drew should come play poker," Killian suggested. "Oh Drew would probably like you," Tiana smiled.   
Killian flashes a grin at Tiana, and she kisses Regina's cheek, "Stay with my girl," Tiana demands once more. "I will." Killian promises. 

Now alone, Killian smiles Regina gently. "So what should we do?" Regina asked. "Well, we should kind of set up out here, or rather I can, just make sure no one comes in," Killian shrugged. 

The pair chatted half the night, and got to know each other, telling a lot of fun stories. Eventually Regina fell asleep on the couch, and the morning she heard men talking.   
Killian was still there, and had made coffee as Regina stretched on the sofa, she saw another man there with a tool belt.   
The super had arrived. 

Killian was being a courteous host in Regina's apartment, offering the super and his helper some coffee before they got going to fix the door. 

Regina's POV  
Wow, he's like... the perfect guy.

As Regina's door was fixed, they handed her new keys, and Killian had them install a deadbolt. "Thank you," Regina nodded to them as they gathered their tools and headed out. 

"Well I guess I should get going to the bar, check on my workers," Killian said. "You work Saturday's?" Regina asked. "Not really, just have to check on the staff and make sure things are in order," He said. 

"Being the boss has perks," Regina smiled. "Indeed, it does," He smiled. "You want to come hang out later? Free drinks," He winked. "Trying to seduce me with alcohol?" She teased. "I do look even cuter when one is intoxicated," he joked.

"I doubt it," She smiled coyly. "Wow... look at us, growth," he grinned. "Sure I'll come by tonight," She nodded. 

Killian headed off to his bar for the day, Graham was working, and he tipped his head up slightly to see sexy black heels, her legs and a little leopard skirt. Her hair was all poofed with natural curls.

"Regina.. you look... stunning," he gaped a bit. "Well figured I would earn my free drinks, with a look," She smiled. "You look great, here have seat, Graham!" Killian scolds.  
Graham wolf whistles at Regina as she sits. "Ass," Killian snaps. "What? You were thinking it, and I feel we're at that point where we can whistle at your girlfriend," Graham joked. 

"Girlfriend?" Regina quirked at Killian with a precocious smile. "He's drunk, ignore him," Killian lied. "I don't drink on the job, you won't let me," Graham defends.   
Regina giggles and tips her head at Killian adoringly. Neal shows up later, and Regina texted Tiana and Drew. "Well this is superman huh?" Drew grinned shaking Killian's hand. "Don't tell him that, we will never hear the end," Neal joked.

"Nice to meet you Drew," Killian nodded. "Yeah I like him," Drew confirmed to Tiana. "I do too," Tiana smiled at Regina.

"Ok," Regina rolled her eyes. "Look at you serving Looks like this to him," Tiana praised her in the bathroom. "Well, he did save me and make sure the door was fixed," Regina shrugged tousling her hair. "You're adorable together," Tiana complimented. 

"Ok, we're out, come here, keep the curls please," Tiana hugged Regina. "I agree with her," Killian smiled. "I really like him," Tiana mused.

"See you Friday for poker," Drew shook Killian's hand. "I'm kicking out, Graham behave, lock up," Killian instructed. "Yeah yeah goodnight," Graham said, following it with another wolf whistle as Regina and Killian turned around.

Neal laughed, "Stop that," Killian scolded around, as Regina giggled. "Listen, I'm just saying, and I could have been whistling at you," Graham teased.   
They headed back to the apartment and went to their respective doors. "Well goodnight," Killian kissed her gently, and she indeed wanted more of that, and leaned upward to kiss him more. 

"Goodnight Killian," Regina said. 

The pair went into their separate apartments, but Regina felt herself become anxious and restless. 

She paced around and stopped at her door to check the bolts, and locks. The wind blew through her open living room window and a glass fell, making her scream.   
Killian went into the hallway hearing the commotion across from his door. He banged on the door, and Regina jolted it open with the bat in her hand.   
"Oh... it's you," She breathes quickly. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned. 

"Yeah I'm... fine." She lies putting the bat by her side. "You sure?" he asked gently and leaned on the door frame.   
"I...." She heaved and composed herself. She looked up at him, "Will you stay with me again?" She asked timidly.   
He smiled softly, "of course I'll stay," he nodded. 

Stepping inside her apartment, he gently takes the bat from her hand, and shuts and bolts the door behind him. 

Chapter 7 Claim 

"I'm sorry," Regina sighed at Killian. "Why?" He shrugs. "This is stupid," she sulked. "Regina, you had a recent altercation with a guy, he hit you, it's okay to feel a little anxious," He said gently. 

"And I'm the one who broke down the door, so," He shrugged. "Yeah Tiana is going to keep calling you superman," Regina chuckled.   
"Oh, actually, now that you mention that," He paused. Regina looked at him curiously and he began to unbutton his flannel, "Ta-Da!" He grinned, revealing a Superman logo shirt under his button up.

"Oh my god are you the biggest dork?" Regina laughed at him.

Regina's POV

Wow that is freakishly adorable and dorky and I love it. 

"I am kind of," He boasted. "Come on it's cute, you can wear it if you want," he poked at her sides playfully. "Yeah?" she giggled at him.  
Swooping his hand around her waist he pulled her to him and kissed her. 

She sighed against him happily as her mouth moved with him. He smiles, "It's normal to feel a little shook up, ok?" He said gently.   
"Ok," she exhales slowly. 

"So you know, we've spent all this time together, and my dashing rescue, and I've stayed here two nights, so I should ask you out," He mentions. "Oh, like a ... date?" Regina asked. "Well I'm kinda already called the boyfriend here, and your friend and my friend wolf whistle at the each of us," He mused.

"What are you talking about?" Regina feigned. "I heard Tiana whistle at me that first day," He smirked. 

"Oh god," Regina rolled her eyes, "Yeah well Graham had the nerve to do it in front of me," Killian chuckled. "Don't be jealous," Regina teased. "Aren't we past that?" He rose a brow.

"Well let's hope so, I guess if you take me out," Regina smiled. "I do like a challenge," He grins. 

A week later 

Regina has a fitted black and pink floral dress on, and her hair curly and tousled. "Where are we going?" she asked, as she clutched Killian's hand. "Well this is my bar, and it just closed," he checked the time showing 2 am. 

He unbolts the door, and leads her inside. "So we just came in here because you don't to pay another bar for a nightcap?" She teases. "Well, that's one reason," he slips behind the bar, putting on the dim lights. 

Getting two glasses out, he smiles at her pouring some rum. "I don't do rum," She scowls. "That's fine, come around here," He said. Regina tucks herself under a beam and behind the bar, to stand next to him.

"You don't have to drink that," he holds his own glass. "Thanks for tonight, it was a lot of fun," she smiled at him. "You want to know the other reason I brought you in here?" He asks taking a small sip.

"Sure, why?" She asked. "Well I have this bizarre thing I've always wanted to do but obviously depends on if I'm reading the signals off you right," He smiled.  
"Oh? What signals?" Regina asked coyly. He clicks his tongue against his teeth and shifts his jaw sideways. "Oh I see, I think I get it... you want to have sex at your bar," Regina determines. 

"Well if you want to put it bluntly..." He chuckled. 

"I'm sorry I really didn't mean to presume we were remotely to that step..." Killian defends, but is pushed against the bar with Regina's force, kissing him and tugging at his pants. 

"Mmm," He grunts as Regina kissing him passionately. "Have you here though?" she pulls her lips from his. "No, I just always wanted to with someone.... special." he uttered.

Next morning 

"Killian! Bloody hell!" Zelena bangs on Killian's door. "Jesus Z," Killian rips the door open. "What?" He snaps. His sister glares at him, but then smiles, over her shoulder, "Is Regina in there?" Tiana presses. 

"Uhh Hi, yeah she is," Killian confesses. Tiana and Zelena step inside his apartment, smirking to each other.  
"T, uhh Hi everyone," Regina shuffled out, barefoot, pants less and, "Superman shirt huh?" Tiana smiled satisfied.

Killian smirked, "Well this will be a lovely brunch, Tea?" Zelena swaggered into Killian's kitchen. "You know, I can make brunch and can't you call when you come?" Killian sassed. 

"Oh it's not like I haven't seen you half naked before," Zelena mocked. 

Tiana held Regina's arm quietly, "Well you two have moved forward," she whispered. "Yeah, twice," Regina giggled.

"Well this is lovely, I should make my beignets sometime," Tiana smiled. "You make pastry?" Killian asked. "Yeah it's her specialty," Regina answered. "Mmm," Killian grins at Regina. "I think he just wants to eat Regina," Zelena said playfully. 

Regina turned crimson, and Killian kissed her cheek. 

"So poker night?" Tiana mused as she was leaving with Zelena, "Uhh yeah this Friday," Killian nodded. "I'll bring extra green apple cider," Zelena mused and kisses her brother's cheek, "I know you like that," She teases. 

"Yeah." Killian rolls his eyes. "Well it's better than rum," Regina pokes him, "Listen, you stay away from my rum, okay," He kisses the top of her head. "Oh god they're sickly sweet, let's go," Zelena groans and shuffled off.

Tiana winks at Regina and follows suit. 

As the week rolled on it was poker night, and Killian was getting ready when a knock on the door was heard. He answered it and one of his week long female companions showed up.

"Uhh, Hi," He looks at her anxiously, hoping Regina's door doesn't open. "I lost an earring and retraced my steps, pretty sure it's under your bed, and it's my grandmother's," She said. "Ah ok," He let her inside. 

To his horror, of course his sister shows up and lets herself in, as the female is searching for her earring. 

"Okay I got two six packs since there's three ladies tonight," Zelena smiled. "Uhh ok," Killian sighed nervously pacing around looking towards his bedroom.  
Of course everyone showed up at the same time, Drew, Tiana, Neal, Graham, and of course Regina. 

"Fuck," Killian cursed to himself. 

"Ok I found it," the woman shuffles out and all eyes are on her, including a gaping Regina and scowling Tiana and Zelena. 

The women cross their arms, "Woah let me explain," Killian holds his hands up. "Can you please tell these three women what you're doing here?" He looks at the woman he spent only a week with, "Oh I lost my earring weeks ago, and realized it had to be here, and it was," she held it up.

"Weeks ago, hear that?" Killian looked at Regina pleadingly. "Yeah he's too romantic for me," the woman shuffled out. 

"Too romantic? Who says that?" Tiana scoffed. 

Regina sighed, and Killian came to her, "hey," he says softly. "So she just showed up just now for that after a few weeks?" Regina asked quietly. "Yes you just heard her," He nodded assuringly. "He only left the bar about twenty minutes ago anyway," Graham defended. 

"I'm so gonna beat you at this game tonight," Regina boasted up to him. Killian chuckled and kissed her softly. 

"Don't worry Regina, he's not that kind of scumbag, and he knows I would kick his ass," Zelena says. "She's not lying, and I know Tiana has a bat," Killian mused.   
"That is true," Tiana nodded. 

"What can I say, Regina claimed me," Killian smiled. 

Chapter 8 Romantic

"She didn't want to be with you because you're too romantic?" Regina asked. "Yeah," Killian nodded, taking two cards into his hand. "Where on earth did you find her?" Tiana scoffed. "The bar," Killian shrugged.

"Hmmm," Tiana groaned. "Clearly you just needed the right neighbor," Zelena says. "Yeah, I guess so," Killian smirks giving Regina a kiss. "That wasn't an invitation to be disgustingly sweet, we're playing poker," Zelena disgruntled. 

Regina giggled as the cards were dealt again. 

Once everyone left, "So what romantic things do you do?" Regina asked. "Mmm, well if I tell you all my secret skills then they won't be as special when I do them," he smiled.   
"So you really weren't... a ... womanizer?" Regina stuttered. He purses his lips together, and slyly smiles, "Well I wouldn't say that, but I didn't necessarily just want to fool around," he said. 

"So do I have to earn this romance that that woman wasn't interested in?" Regina nibbled her lip in a teasing way at him. "Mmm, what exactly do you want to do to earn it?" He asked lusciously. 

She feels a small ache of pleasure between her legs, as she tiptoes up to him wanting to erase the distance between their lips. "Oh I see where you're going with this," He whispered, and tugged her hands forward more to close the gap.

"Mmm," he tugs her lips sensually with his teeth. "Well your kisses are pretty romantic and the fact we screwed in the bar," Regina giggled. "Mmm that's not even close to my romance," he smirks.

The next day, Regina came home from work to see a cute note on the door to her place. "Open Slowly," it read in Killian's writing. 

She gushed inside at the idea of what was behind the door, and opened it as instructed. Since he didn't have a key he could only slip something small under the door. 

She picked up the small envelope and it was a CD. "A little mix of songs that remind me of you, or us rather," Regina read.Regina skipped to her CD player, like a girl with a crush on the Captain of the football team, but an adult. 

She started playing the CD that Killian made. 

Regina giggled at the cute romantic songs he picked. 

The playlist played, "I'm Yours", "Dancing Queen", "Save the last dance for me", "Marvin Gaye", "Pretty Young Thing", "Only you", "Shook me all night long", "Somebody's baby" and rounding out the list was "Superman." 

She giggled at some of the songs, and blushed at some others that were about sex. Regina wasn't sure why he picked Dancing Queen. 

Later, at around 8 pm she heard keys across the hall. She opened her door cutely, "hey neighbor," she grinned at him. "Well Hi girlfriend, did you get your little musical gift?" He smirked.

"Yeah, wondering why the ABBA?" She quirked cutely. He kissed her softly, "Mmm just pictured you dancing and wiggling around to it, with that little booty," He winked. "You really like my ass," She grinned.

"Is it that obvious? I was trying to be obvious," he joked. She giggled at him, pressing her hand on his chest. "Umm I haven't eaten yet, you want to order in with me?" Regina asked. "Ok but I pay," he smirked and came into her apartment. 

"You know what I like about us already?" He asked. "What?" Regina leaned in. "That most of the time we're together, aside from bedroom, it's like I'm just hanging out with my best friend," He smiled.

"Really?" her voice squeaked. "Yeah," he laughed, loving when her voice skipped like that. 

Next day, Regina got home to a note once more. "Come to my apartment, door is open," it read. 

Regina pushed Killian's door open and went inside. It was empty, and she saw a note right there as she entered. "Go to the bathroom," she read, and was confused.  
She followed the instruction, and walked down his hallway. 

"Hi," He smiled, from a tub overflowing with bubbles with some wine glasses. "Oh my gosh, what are you doing?" she giggled, insanely flattered by this.  
"Care to join me and my boat?" He held up a toy boat. She burst into laughter, "You are so cute," she shook her head. 

"Come on, get in while it's hot, and I have nice white wine," he mused at her. "Mmmm, grrrrr," he purred watching her take her clothes off, watching more and more of her skin show to him. "Mmm," he groaned as she lowered herself into the tub in front of him.

The silky skin of her bottom and back lowered to him, and she leaned back once sitting, and he nuzzled her shoulder handing her a glass. "Wow you really are romantic," She said. "This is what I told you, come on my boat is cute," He grinned.

"Your boat is very... cute," she teased touching him under the mountain of bubbles. "Mmm," he groaned feeling her clasp him under the water. 

Several months later 

The group is socializing all together. Tiana loved Killian, Drew and he got along as well with his other guy friends. Zelena loved Regina, and all was progressing along for the group of them. 

Regina is sitting on Killian's knee as the group is playing charades, she's laughing, and hears her doorbell. 

She slides off Killian's lap and heads to her door, and startles at who's there. "Hi," he smiles. 

"What are you doing here?" She snaps. "I thought I could apologize?" James asks. 

"Go away," She sasses. "Regina.." Killian comes to the door. "Ah, hi," James sighs. "I see you have a death wish," Killian crosses his arms, pushing himself in front of Regina.  
"I just wanted to apologize to her," James shrugged. "Oh, okay, you can go now," Killian said. "I see you two moved forward," James observed. 

"Well Captain Obvious," Killian rolled his eyes. "Don't give him that, that's you," Regina tugged Killian.

"You've apologized, I hope you are off with someone else where you'll exert your power over her, and I hope her neighbor kills you, bye," Regina shuts the door.   
Killian looks at her proudly. "What?" Regina shrugged. "I'm impressed, that's hot," Killian smiled. "Yeah well, I can typically take care of myself," She smiled. "Yeah except when you hang curtains," He teased. 

"Well, that's where you come in to catch me," She kisses him playfully, and they return to the others. "Who was that?" Tiana asked. "No one, I took care of it," Regina said sitting down. 

By this point, Killian and Regina have keys to each other's places, and Regina texted that she was waiting for Killian in his place. 

"What's this?" He asked as she handed him a box. "Wow this is a nice camera, what's the occasion?" he asked. "Look at the first picture on it," She tells him. 

Chapter 9 Picture 

"You get me a nice camera and you take a picture on it? I hope it's a nude," He grins playfully and clicks it on. Regina smiles at him silently as he looks at the screen to see the digital image. "Oh my god," He breathes. 

"Well?" Regina shrugged cutely and anxiously at him, as his eyes lifted from the screen to hers. "It's.... a sonogram," he muttered. "Yeah, you're going to be a father," Regina smiled ear to ear at him. 

"I thought a nice camera would be a cute and romantic gift, we can make memories of their whole life starting with that first picture of them," Regina smiled. Killian beamed with joy and took her chin gently for a kiss.

"Ok what am I seeing? They're really tiny right?" He asked. "Yeah they're about a peanut size right now," She answered pointing to the white area on the image.   
"Did you tell anyone else?" He asked. "No not yet, figured you would be the first, since it's yours, plus Tiana can't keep a secret," Regina mused. "Zelena is going to go nuts, she's always wanted a munchkin to spoil," He chuckled. 

"What?" Regina chewed slowly over their dinner as Killian just kept gazing at her. "Nothing, just you look even more beautiful," He smiled. "Oh I can get used to this for nine months," She smiled. 

"Having my baby is a wonderful way of saying how much you love me," He smiled. "Well I obviously do love you, at least tolerate you," she teased. "Wow, gonna have to tolerate me eighteen years now," He hinted.

"You better not sing that song, it's annoying," Regina stated. "Having my baby..."He started to swoon, "No, don't," Regina placed her finger over his lips. "Mmm," He playfully growled at her. 

"We need to move," He blurted.

"What?" She quirked. "Well how we gonna do this? We have two apartments across from each other, and the baby kinda needs a room that isn't the hallway," He shrugged.   
"Well, I mean we have time, the baby won't be here for nine months," Regina said. "I'm surprised how bloody calm you are," Killian mentioned.

"Oh why?" Regina asked. "Well pregnancy, we're not married, I thought you would be a little more anxious," He evaluated. 

"Well I've had a few more days to get used to it, and it's modern times now, so it's not like that out of the ordinary," She minimized. "Uh huh, don't lie, you want a nice little ring on that finger," he teased.

"Well I don't want to go pushing you to marry me after what is it? Six months?" She asked. "Mm, five and a half," he winked. "Right, Well, exactly," She said. 

Weeks later .... 

"Oh Killian she will love it, and you do do well," Tiana smiled, pleased at the ring in the box. "Thanks, I'm glad you approve," He smiled. "Hey!" Regina called, and Tiana fumbled giving the ring and box back to Killian.

"Hey you mommy bear," Tiana greeted her, "You beat me here," Regina smiled. Killian looked innocent, and handed Graham the ring box behind his back as he circled the bar to hug Regina. 

"How you feeling little bear?" Killian kissed her cutely, "I'm good, Big Bear," she smiled. "You two are so gross," Tiana rolled her eyes. "You shipped us first and whistled at me," Killian teased. "That is true, fine," Tiana scoffed.

"I'm going shopping for that little baby," Tiana giggled. "Now? We don't even have a clue what it is," Regina argued.   
"Well you know what would be really cute?" Tiana asked. "What?" Killian asked. "If one of us had a girl and one of us had a boy," Tiana danced her eyes at them. "Wait what?!" Regina gasped. 

Tiana giggled loudly, "I couldn't wait to tell you!" Tiana shook her head excitedly as Regina hugged her. 

The pair would be moms together only a few weeks different in due dates. 

Months later 

"Regina where..." Killian waltzed out of the bedroom to see her resting her hand on her little belly bump, with the ring on it now, eating peanut butter from the jar. "Hungry?" He asked. 

"MMMMM," Regina groaned with her lips stuck together. "You know they say that boys crave salty things in the womb and girls sweet things, what does peanut butter count as?" he asked.

Regina smacked her lips and licked her finger, "You still trying to figure out what the baby is?" She kissed him with a sticky mouth.  
"Little bit, I just kinda want to do their nursery, when we move," He smiled. Regina sighed. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well just this place is where we met and everything," She pouted. "Yeah but the little one needs a room, because I don't want them interrupting our activities until college age," Killian smiled. 

"I know, just still sad," Regina shrugged. "Don't worry, you'll love the new place," he kissed her cheek softly. 

That day Regina is going through their things and packing up some boxes, and discovered a stash of baby things that Killian bought. 

She discovered little soccer balls, footballs, baseballs, and for whatever reason her heart sank. Regina assumed that Killian was expecting and hoping for a boy, given all the sports things. 

They had bought other neutral things for clothes so far, and a stroller, but finding all the sports things she worried now. 

"Hey look at that cute pregnant woman sitting at my bar, with a ginger ale," Killian swaggered from the back office of his bar to see Regina waiting for him. "Hi," She smiled, and pretended that she was completely fine. 

Killian saw right through it.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently. "I .... nothing.." She shook her head. "No no, you can't fool me, you suck at poker, come on," Killian pleaded a little.   
"You really want a boy, don't you?" Regina asked. "What?" Killian scrunched his nose. "You bought so many sports things," Regina sighs. 

"And?" He shook his head bewildered. "It just seems you want to play ball, and soccer, and all these things with a son," She sighed.

Killian furrowed his brow, "Since when can girls not play all those things?" He asked. "Really?" Regina brightened up at him.

He chuckled, "Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I do the same with my daughter that I do my son?" He shrugged. 

"I mean I don't expect I have to teach my daughter to shave, but," He mused. "Well her legs," Regina hinted. "There you go," He laughed.  
"Really? So you got that for either?" Regina asked. "Of course, I want my daughter to be tough and there's nothing she can't do," He said.   
"Are you perfect?" Regina swooned at him. "I try," He grinned. 

Chapter 10 

As the impending delivery of both Tiana and Regina's babies approached, Killian was getting a little anxious. They had the move arranged, and it was the morning of. Killian refused to let Regina do anything remotely strenuous, despite her energy still at this stage.

"Killian.." She pouted. "No, I don't like to be bossy and dominant outside the bedroom, but this is different, you're not doing anything young lady," He said. "Wow you got that Dad face down already," Regina sulked.

"Yeah I do," he pat her ass firmly, which she couldn't deny she found rather sexy. "Fine, I'll direct," Regina boasted. "Yeah? Us where to put boxes?" Killian asked. "Yeah, that," Regina smiled.

"Ok there you go," Killian smiled.

"I can't believe Tiana has to work on moving day, this is sad," Regina pouted. "Well she can't do anything either given she's close to delivery too," Killian mentioned. "That's true, I guess," Regina agreed.

As the moving got going Regina was mainly in the new apartment as the guys did the job of lifting and moving things into the apartment. 

"Graham.." Killian whispered in the hallway holding a box. "Bloody hell, why don't you and Drew just tell Regina that Tiana is moving across the hall?" Graham grunts. "Because we want it to be a surprise," Drew said.

"Ok coast is clear," Graham checked the hallway, and Drew snuck into the apartment across the hall with a box of his and Tiana's.

The guys did this all day, moving literally two apartments worth of stuff, and sneaking between the two as Regina just unpacked in theirs. 

Regina unwrapped dishes and started to put things away in their kitchen, and started to get to some bottles and baby things. She smiled happily at the little things that would be for the baby. 

"Jeez, are we done with these places yet?" Graham groaned setting down a box and Killian subtly kicked the door shut behind him as Drew snuck in across the hall.   
"What?" Regina looked at him curiously. "Nothing he's just complaining," Killian grinned at him. "Oh, well looks like you guys are done," Regina mused. 

The guys were exhausted but managed to keep the secret from Regina. Drew quietly went into the apartment across the hall and waited for Tiana to come home.

Regina was occupied in hers and Killian's as he was constructing a cradle. "I hope the neighbors we have here aren't as annoying as me other one," Regina teased.  
"I don't think any neighbor could be as annoying as my last one," Killian chided back to her. 

"Oh," Regina startled hearing someone come down the hallway. Killian smirked watching Regina go to the peephole and look through it, anticipating the squeal that would come. 

Regina gasps, and whips the door open. "Well HI neighbor!" Tiana gleed at her. "OH MY GOD!!" Regina squealed indeed and the two women hugged leaning over their baby bumps. 

Drew and Killian leaned against each of their doorways looking at the women. "How did you do this?" Regina scrunched her nose at Killian. "Uhh very tricky in fact," he chuckled. 

"Umm, things are about to get even trickier," Tiana winced. "What?" Regina asked. "I just had a contraction," Tiana blew out of her mouth. "I'm due before you," Regina worried.   
"Not anymore," Killian observed, as they watched Tiana's water break in the hallway. "Yeah okay, let's go," Drew rushed. The pair closed their apartments, and all rushed to the hospital.

"Ok we love you," Regina let go of Tiana's hand as Drew pushed the wheelchair into the room, leaving Killian and Regina in the waiting room.

Killian gripped gently around Regina's shoulder, and she felt a sudden burst of pressure. "Oh my god," Regina moaned. "Uhh uh oh, a doctor!" Killian called out, as Regina's water broke right there.

"Oh SHIT!! THIS IS UNREAL!!" Regina yelled in pain. "Well now it's a race between who delivers first," Killian attempted a lame joke and Regina nearly choked him with her eyes. "Are you kidding me right now?" Regina snapped at him.

"Yes, and I'm horrible," Killian resumed a soft touch to her, and held her hand. "Your kid is HUGE!" Regina yelped. 

As the hours ticked by, Drew and Killian were now outside the nursery. Each of them staring adoringly through the glass. "He's beautiful mate," Killian said. "Thanks, so is she," Drew said. "Yeah, little mini Regina," Killian chuckled.

Tiana and Drew welcomed a little boy, and Killian and Regina, a girl. 

The apartments now were filled with baby things and of course the sounds of them crying, and cooing.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" Regina said playfully to the baby wiggling on the couch as she leaned over her. "Look at that little smile," Killian looked down at his daughter, as Regina got her dressed. 

"Mmhmm she's all fresh and dry, here Daddy," Regina kissed her head and handed her to Killian. "Okay, we'll be off and have our little bonding time," he said attaching the baby to his chest in her carrier. 

"Just leave her hat on," Regina mothered. "Yes mummy, I do know how to do this, it's been three months, It's like we're father and daughter," he teased. "Okay I know, just, you know," Regina said cutely and kissed them goodbye. 

Killian was a great Dad, naturally, and the guys gave Tiana and Regina time alone often away from the babies. 

Their daughter Molly grew to be indeed a mini version of Regina. The sass, the hip moves, the dark curly hair. By the time she was a toddler, she was ruling most of the house. Killian was a sucker for her in many ways. 

"Hi Daddy," Regina walked into the bar with Molly on her hip. "Daddy!" Molly always excited seeing him after a few hours as if it was a century. 

"Well Hi there," He took Molly in his grasp, and propped her on his arm. "Chocolate milk, shaken not stirred?" Killian teased cutely at his daughter.   
"Ok Mr. Bond, don't get her drunk on milk," Regina laughed. 

Molly was adorable, precocious, and starting to get a little personality at age three. "Excuse me Miss, I see you jumping on that couch," Killian said from the kitchen. 

Molly gave him a cheeky little grin, "Mmhmm, sit down," He rose an eyebrow at her, and she plopped down, and rushed into the kitchen tugging his leg. "Yeah I know, I see you, just don't be a hopping bean on my couch," he pat her head cutely.

"Where is my MUNCHKIN!!?!!" Zelena showed up, with of course ten presents for Molly on a normal poker night. "Stop spoiling her," Killian said. "Oh hush, I'll never listen to you," Zelena scoffed.

The group maintained their poker night, and Molly and little Leo (Tiana and Drew's boy) played and rushed around, being allowed to stay up.   
Molly came to snuggle and kiss her parents throughout the evening, going between playing with her best mate. 

"Ok, how many cards Regina?" Killian asked. "Two," She flipped two down in front of her. He looked at her and closed one eye, examining her. "What?" She defends.   
"Mmm, you aren't going to win," He smiled. "I think she already won what she wanted from you," Tiana mused.

"She has a point," Regina smiled. 

As they said goodbye to everyone, the kids were both passed out. Killian held Molly on his shoulder.  
"Night neighbors," Regina said quietly as Drew carried Leo across the hall, with Tiana. 

"Well hi Neighbor," Regina smiled and kissed Killian, placing her hand on Molly's back. Molly stirred cutely against Killian's shoulder. 

"You owe me, I won that last hand," Killian teased raising his brow. "I have a nice way to pay you once you put her down," Regina grinned deviously. 

The END


End file.
